


Morning Tea Time

by Daxolotl



Series: More Time With You [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxolotl/pseuds/Daxolotl
Summary: Being with the Doctor is better than Yaz could ever have hoped for. More than she could have dreamed of.Except...it kind of feels like the Doctor doesn't want to tell anyone about the two of them.





	Morning Tea Time

Yaz is pretty sure she's the Doctor's secret.

It's not exactly like the Doctor's _hiding_ it, y'know? She just…doesn't kiss her when the others are around, acts like she's just one of the team. She's normal.

And maybe she even finds a few more excuses for the teams to split up Ryan-Graham and Yaz-Doctor ("Always list my name second, I do. Can hardly list it first, or you'd think I was saying 'Doctor Yaz'. You're a police officer, not a doctor. You're way cooler") rather than any other team combinations. Family bonding between Graham and Ryan, tasks the Doctor specifically needs Yaz for, fiddly technical things that need small hands. Last week she said it was because Yaz is the only one with official training in how to keep people out of trouble, and she needs that.

But they're all that. Excuses. Even if they're spending a lot of time together, and even if the Doctor is affectionate in private, she makes excuses for them to hang out instead of just…telling Ryan and Graham the truth.

Not that she wants to sound ungrateful! The Doctor's great, and Yaz gets it. She does. A part of her wants to keep the Doctor for herself, too, to keep this _thing_ they have a secret for as long as they can. But part of her wants to scream it from the rooftops. And she doesn't know if the Doctor's there or not. Doesn't know if the Doctor is the scream-from-rooftops type. Doesn't know if the Doctor's scared, or just private about her personal life.

Which is why she's a little thrown off one morning when the Doctor walks into the console room, hair still messed up from her haphazard sleeping, mug of tea in hand, smile on her lips, and presses a kiss against Yaz's cheek. Right there in the middle of the room. Right there in front of the boys.

Yaz laughs nervously, blushing, as she feels Ryan and Graham's eyes on her. "Uh, g-good mornin' to you too."

"Morning!"

"Have a good night's sleep, Doc?" Graham asks, a curious quirk to his eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah, great! Felt just perfectly warm and comfy. Great night," she responds, smiling brightly and propping her mug against the console as she starts working away. She doesn't acknowledge the kiss, or anything else, leaving Yaz more confused than ever before. Ryan approaches, giving Yaz a confused look, and she just silently shrugs and shakes her head. She's not going to tell anyone about the relationship until the Doctor's ready, and despite the kiss, the Doctor seems in no hurry.

But, of course, Ryan can't keep his mouth shut. "So, uh, don' I get a kiss too?" he asks, grinning far too widely. Yaz tenses up, but the Doctor frowns and looks over at him.

The Doctor frowns. "What?"

"As far as Team TARDIS traditions go, I think I could get on board with it. 'Cept you, Graham, sorry."

Graham walks over, and Yaz just feels her hackles rising further and further. Oh, here it comes.

"Now, maybe I'm just speaking for myself here; I don't know how they did it on Timelordia—"

"Gallifrey," Yaz corrects, then mentally kicks herself. Make it more obvious, Yaz, why don't you?

"—Gallifrey, but I know I'm personally not one for random kisses. Besides, I think I'm a little old for you."

The Doctor wrinkles her nose adorably. "I'm way older than you are."

Yaz snorts, taking that brief moment of the Doctor being so… _the Doctor_ , before her panic sets back in.

"Why would I kiss the two of you?" she asks, seeming genuinely confused.

Ryan rolls his eyes. "I mean, y'did just walk in and kiss Yaz on the cheek as a hello. 's a valid concern."

The Doctor's nose just wrinkles further. "Of course I did! She's m'girlfriend!"

Yaz freezes.

Ryan's mouth drops open.

Graham's eyebrows rise into his receding hairline.

"…Since when?!"

"Since Norway!" The Doctor says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, it's uh. It's news to us, Doc."

The Doctor glances around the room, frowning in confusion. "Is it? Oh, no, did I misread a situation awfully again? It's not news to you, is it, Yaz?"

Yaz shakes her head no, stepping close and placing a hand on the Doctor's forearm. "No, we're, um. Since Norway, yeah. I just…thought you didn't want to tell them."

The Doctor's frown grows. "…Why would I do something like that?"

"I dunno. I thought you were…embarrassed of me or somethin'." Yaz's fingers pick at the stitching on the Doctor's coat. "Or scared, or just wanted to keep it all a secret while it was so new. I didn't want to rush you."

"…Oh, Yaz, no." The Doctor moves forwards, hugging her tightly. "What made you think I was embarrassed of you? Of us? I'm scared of olives, and of jesters, and seventeenth-century France. I could _never_ be scared of us."

Yaz buries her head against the Doctor's neck, breathing her in. "You made all those excuses for the two of us to team up together. Family time, needing small hands, me keeping you out of trouble. I just…thought you didn't want to tell them that you just wanted to spend time with me alone."

"Excuses?" the Doctor's voice is confused, and Yaz has a moment of clarity. Oh, _no_. "I didn't make any excuses! You always keep me out of trouble, or get me out of it when I find myself in it anyway. That time on the Heliodor, I really did need a girl with small hands to fix the system and I keep forgetting that _I'm_ a girl with small hands now. And I keep trying to get Ryan and Graham to spend more time together because they're this big nest of family issues that need to be worked out."

"Oi!", Ryan says. "We're still here, y'know?"

"Just…feeling very awkward and like we're intruding on a personal moment," Graham adds. "Should we give you two some privacy?"

There's a sudden movement, one of the Doctor's arms jabbing outwards. "Don't you two move a muscle! I mean. Move muscles, breathe. Just don't leave the room, yeah?"

Yaz pulls back from their hug, smiling at her Doctor.

"…Are you okay with them knowing?" The Doctor runs a hand through Yaz's fringe gently, concern bright in her eyes as her fingers trace the edges of Yaz's face. "I didn't even think about it, I just did it. Oh, no, did you want it to be a secret?"

Yaz shakes her head, smile widening. "No, no, they can know. They're good blokes. I want them to know. I want the whole _universe_ to know, to be honest. Why wouldn't I want them to know what we are to each other?"

The Doctor beams and presses the softest of kisses to Yaz's lips. "Right then. Everyone? Gang? Team?" She links her fingers with Yaz, holding her hand and turning them both to face Ryan and Graham. "I'd like you all to meet my girlfriend, Yasmin Khan. Yaz to her friends."

Yaz blushes, leaning against the Doctor affectionately. "And I'd like you to meet _my_ girlfriend, the Doctor. This daft, wonderful woman right here."

Ryan and Graham glance at one another, a silent conversation happening between them, before the two of them swap places and approach. Ryan hugs the Doctor. "Don't hurt her, yeah? We went to primary together; we're practically family."

The Doctor laughs and hugs Ryan back happily. "Wouldn't dream of it."

And then Graham is hugging Yaz. Oh. That isn't what she expected.

"Congratulations, kid. You picked a great girl."

Yaz smiles and returns the hug. "Yeah. I really did."


End file.
